Midnight choice
by 17vampire
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks Washington because her mom just died and her father couldn't take the pressure. Her first day was horrible. but what was that?....please review:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I am new but I love writing love novels even though I am not good at it. Tell me what you think!!!**_

_** kittypower**_

Midnight Choice

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But every one calls me Bella. I grew up in LA but that all changed when my mom died during my sophomore year of high school. So my dad, Charlie, packed everything we'd owed put the for sale sign in the house that I loved and we were traveling to Forks, Washington.

My idea of love was not in my head because of my perfect grades and my ex best friend Lisa. We had grown up together since kindergarten, but the day I told her I was moving she was all too happy that I was leaving. I asked her way then she told me that I was uncool and not very pretty then we never spoke again.

That was then so now I have my music on loud in my head my seat extended back all the way and my head slowing into unconscious.

As I slept I dreamed of my sweet times when my mom was here and when I told me that everything was going to be all right. Then she started shaking me. I woke up.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't swear, but we are here in Forks and at the house." My dad replied.

"Oh" that's all I could say because at the house I was supposed to live at for the next years that I had left before I went to college. It was a beautiful little home that was two stories big.

I quickly ran into the house to see the inside. It had a kitchen/dining room that were the shade of yellow. The living room was right of the opposite side of the kitchen. It was a nice shade of green with a tint of blue to it. There was a small room off the side of the stairs_; this could be the laundry room._ I thought to myself. I went up the stairs and saw three bedrooms. One green one lavender and one pink. I chose the lavender room because of the lovely view of the forest out the window.

Every thing was unpacked in recorded time and me and Charlie got pizza for dinner. After that I told Charlie that I was really tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Okay bells but remember that you have school tomorrow. I also start work tomorrow so I won't be here to wake you up so don't sleep in!"

"Okay dad I won't." and with that I went up stairs and dropped on the bed.

When I woke up I saw the time was 10:04am. I can't believe I slept in again then the phone rang.

I tripped on the side of my bed when the phone rang. I picked it up before they hung up." Hello the swan residence .Bella specking." I said

"Hello Bella its Charlie. Why aren't you school?" he asked

"I…kind of sleeped.in. Look I am sorry but I guess of forgot to set my alarm last night. I am sorry"

"That's okay. They called me and told me that you didn't come in so I got worried. It's good to make sure every thing in order since your not in school."

"Okay bye dad." I said and hung up.

Today went fast and I went op bed. But this time I remember to set my alarm. Dang. I really didn't like the idea of starting a new school during the middle of the year.

I woke up with time to get ready and head to school early to get what I needed. The very nice lady went a told me where every thing was and told me I had 5 minutes to get to my first class. I went to the building where my class was. I got my slip sighed and took a seat in the back. Then a god walked in and took a seat next to me. I blushed. Then a very cold tab on shoulder woke me up and I turned to see the god looking at me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. Whets yours?" He said with a scent that made me lightheaded. But I shook my head and turned away. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"No it's nothing I'm Bella Swan by the way." He pulled out his hand and I shook it. Class started and that's all we said to each other the morning flew by fast and lunch came by with a little pixie girl came by.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen" Was she the god's sister? I had to ask.

"Hi I am-"

"Bella I know you met my brother Edward." So she was the god's sister." Do you want to sit with us today Bella?"

"Um…sure if you don't mind." I was nerves. The god was going to be near me.

When I got there every one of them was staring at me that made me blush a lot more. I sat next to Alice. "Hey Bella" I turned to see Jessica waving at me" Come here" she said." I will be right back "I told them and went to Jessica.

"Just so you know I wouldn't mess with them if I were you because if you do you would gone in a second. Because Edward is mine. Do you understand me?" I just nodded and ran from the lunch room and to the bathroom until next period.

**Alice's point of view:**

When I over heard the argument I went to get Bella.

"Bella I know you're in here come out and talk to me. Please?" I asked and hopping she would.

"Why should I? I will just end up somewhere were I don't want to be." With that I let her there and Left her for the rest of the day. Then a vision came to me. Boy won't she be surprised.

**Bella's point of view:**

When I got home I started dinner because Charlie could not cook a bit. We just had pasta. I did my homework while dinner was cooking. Then Charlie came in the door.

"How was your day at school?" He asked while I put out our dinner.

"It was okay I guess. How was your day at work?" I didn't really want to talk to Charlie about my day.

"It was okay…This is good bells." He said while eating his dinner. After the dishes where done I walk upstairs to take a long refreshing shower with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I told my dad good night turned my alarm on and dozed off.

I knew it was too early to wake up but I am a light sleeper and hearing things is not good, so I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. But I didn't see the ceiling instead saw two golden eyes staring right at me.

I fainted……..

_**I need reviews to see how my days with writing are. Thank you for reading my chapter I will try to update as soon as I can. But school is very difficult.**_

_**kittypower**_


	2. please read

_**This is not a chapter but please read this:**_

_**Do to the fact of the ElAs and school, I probably won't update until next weekend so please don't hurt me. (I like saying that!) If I can update I will so please be patient with me.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**Kittypower**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a long time. I am busy with school, my other story, and writers block. But do not worry; you guys get a new chapter…And I love reviews.**_

_**I do not own twilight…but I wish I own Edward…**_

_**kittypower**__****_

**Bella's point of view**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with my neck acing in pain. Did last night really happen? And the big question is who was that? I took a quick glace at the clock. 6:06 Am. Today is Friday, great. At least I could sleep in tomorrow.

I got up and took a quick shower remembering that I have an hour left before I have to leave for school. I finished my shower got dressed in a v-neck blue sweater, with jeans and socks. I got my bag ready and brought it down stairs with me to get breakfast.

Once I got down stairs I got a bowl and filled it up with lucky charms. I grabbed the orange juice and milk, poured the milk in my bowl and put it back. I ate my cereal with care finished and cleaned it, then put it away. I look at the clock on the stove. 7:00 am. I graved my bag and headed out the door.

When I got outside, it was chilly. I got in my car and started the heaters and the engine. I made my way to school in one peace. I got out of the car and slipped on the ground below me. I tried to get back up, but I kept falling back down.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked a musical voice. I looked to see Edward coming towards me.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said. "Could you help me up?" I asked. He held out his held, and I gladly took it. "Thank you, maybe we should head to class." I said and headed of to class.

I reached class with a minute to spare. And I just dazed off. I never felt this way about anyone. Edward was so kind to me. And his family was kind. I never felt loved like this before.

The bell rang and I was off to my next class, and dazed off again. But then I remembered the way Jessica acted to me. Maybe I shouldn't talk to them any more. "Bella…Bella…Bella, are you okay?" I looked up to see the teacher, and the whole class looking at me.

"Yeah, I am okay." I replied.

"Good then you can tell me the answer to this." She said pointing at the math problem.

"Um…" I am not the smartest kid at math.

"It's zero" A whisper came from be hide me.

"Um…zero?" I said.

"That's correct." She said in a shallow voice. I looked be hide me to see Alice smiling at me. I smiled back and tried to pay attention in class. The bell finally rung.

"Alice, thank you. I am not that good at math." I said to her.

"Then maybe I can tutor you. Then after words a sleep over!" she said clapping and jumping up and down.

"Maybe…I'll have to ask my dad." I said

"Okay. Ask and call me later." She gave me a slip of paper. I opened it and there was a phone number on it. "And came and sit with us at lunch. We missed you yesterday."

"Okay, see you then." I hurried off to my next class. I was day dreaming the whole class, until the bell rung and I went to lunch. I got a sandwich and a bottle of water and went to sit by Alice. But I got there and Alice's side seats were filled up so I had to sit next to Edward.

"So, Bella are you excited about our sleepover?" Alice asked. I almost spit out my water at her.

"What?" asked Edward. I was shocked.

"Um…yeah I guess so. But I still don't know if I am going or not. So don't run to conclusions." I said to her.

"Alice, can I speak to you alone?" Edward said, looking really pissed off.

"Sure my loving brother." I started to giggle. Every one looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Go off and talk…geesh."

Then took off and the rest of the Cullen's were looking at me. "Um…so who are you guys exactly?"

"I'm Jasper, this is Rosalie and Emmet. We're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jasper said.

"Oh." I said and continued to eat my lunch.

**Alice's point of view**

"What do you want to know Edward?" I asked him once we got away from Bella and the rest of them.

"Was this in your vision you had yesterday? And why are you inviting her over to our house with out letting us know about it. You know how her blood reacts to me. I might as well kill her in our house tonight. Carlisle would be very upset." he said in a stubborn tone.

"Are you done throwing your fit? Because if you are, it is time to get back to Bella and the rest of them to tell them about tonight." I said wanting to get back to Jasper before lunch was over.

"Fine but if this happens again, you're in for it." He said and we got back to the table and just sat there until lunch was over.

**Bella's point of view**

Finally school was over. And I had to ask my dad if I could go to Alice's for a tutoring and a sleepover.

"Dad, I'm home…Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure honey I'm in here." He said from somewhere.

"Were is here?" I asked.

"Kitchen" he said and I went to him.

"Can I go to a friends house for a sleep over?" I asked with a puppy face.

"Um…who is it?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Um…not tonight."

"Why not? It's a Friday, and I want to get to now her." Hopefully I sounded convincing.

"Because…um…well because I said so. Oh yeah a friend of mine from work invited us to go fishing tomorrow, do you want to go?"

"No."

He sighed. "Fine go to your friends. Have fun. Call me when you can." I kissed him on his check and got ready for the sleep over. This is going to be fun.

_**Hopefully you liked it. Next chapter is the sleep over. So be prepared….**_

_**I love reviews….please review**__****_

_**kittypower**__****_


	4. POLL

_**Guys i am so sorry for this but i need u to be honest so go to my poll, and chose which story i should continue with! the polls will be closed at midnight tonight so make sure u vote!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**kittypower:)**_


	5. Sorry

Dear faithful readers,

I can not continue this story for i have lost intrest in it. If some one would like to take it over, PM or review me.

17vampire


End file.
